Dahlia Pierce
*'This article is a part of the Code Genesis Continuity.' "Rooooosssseee..." --Dahlia, croaking her last words as the Incubator. Dahlia Jane Pierce, nee' "Dahlia Jane Abernathy" born in August 6th, 1959, was born the oldest daughter of Lisa and Chuck Abernathy. Lisa was a former widow before marrying Dahlia's father, a metropolitan bus driver. The two parents seemed very happy to have a daughter, but when Dahlia's younger brother Abel was born, their affections turned away from her and onto him. Dahlia was embittered and very angry by this, but held it inside because she knew that it was her duty to care for her younger brother. She eventually went to college and took up Science and Biology, earning her degrees and joining Umbrella in the mid 1970's. She had met James not long afterward and her quiet, independent nature seemed to change around him. Eventually, they were to be married and then gave birth to Rose who would later be taken away by Spencer and Alex for use in the Genesis Project. Dahlia's fate ended with her becoming experimented on and mutating into a horrible monster that was sent to attack Rose and Chris. With her last dying breath, she begged for Rose to kill her. She is portrayed by Alesia Glidewell. Early Life and History with Umbrella Dahlia was born into a middle-class household to Lisa and Chuck Abernathy. She was considered to be a very beautiful baby by their standards and even so, a cute little girl who seemed to behave in a very outgoing way with everyone. Dahlia always struck up conversations with others as well as her fellow students and she would make a lot of friends in school. When she was 8 years old, Abel Abernathy was born. The two parents seemed to direct attention away from her after her brother's birth and she realized that it was her duty to care for the small boy, no matter how jealous she had felt. Eventually, it would turn into a case of depression when her parents refused to acknowledge anything that she did for much longer, which caused the spiraling downfall of her personality and eventually, her relationship with her family. Dahlia also slowly stopped talking to most of her friends because of this. Dahlia seemed to enjoy Science and other various things regarding the human body. She was fascinated to learn how things worked and even at a young age, she showed signs of intelligence beyond that of a normal child, which seemed to go by unnoticed by her parents. Dahlia was saddened by the fact that they showed almost no interest in her work which eventually turned to bitterness in her adult life, causing her to shun anyone she came in contact with. In her high school life, she would eventually go on to take on a more advanced role when she joined the Science club and received a Best Achievement Award for her hard work on creating a perfect working car engine which could run on Hydrogen. The idea was received by Umbrella later on, which earned Dahlia great praise from her fellow peers...but not from her parents. They had been too concerned with Abel's schooling that they had failed to notice a thing and didn't even show up for her award ceremony. This action had become the last straw for the girl and she confronted her parents the following evening, which in turn resulted in her being kicked from her house. Dahlia never saw them again. Dahlia spent the rest of her days with her grandmother before she moved out and found an apartment in Raccoon City where she joined Umbrella. She became one of Spencer's top researchers and also one of his dear friends as well. It seemed that the two connected because of her poor upbringing and Spencer used that to his advantage and acted as a father figure to her simply because of her interesting blood status. Dahlia went on to further her career with Umbrella by creating an interesting medicine that would help human beings who struggled with depression, which ironically, she suffered a case of. She was put on the same team who developed medicines to cover up Umbrella's true goals and she later met a strange man who seemed to flirt with her. James Pierce and Dahlia soon began dating, despite Dahlia's uncertainty about opening up to others. She realized though that James was a genuinely sweet man and soon fell in love with him. When he proposed to her during a board meeting, she was at tears because no one had ever done anything like that before for her. When James and Dahlia were married, they settled down in a house all their own where they were being watched by Alex, unknown to them. Education "School was all I had..." --Dahlia, in her diary. Dahlia went to a public grade school where she excelled in her studies and went on to continue through high school and eventually college. She would go on to earn her degrees in biology and gene technology which would eventually lead her to Umbrella's "welcoming" arms. Abilities and Skills As a human being, Dahlia exhibits no real special skills save for her superior intellect over her parents and her brother. As the Incubator, Dahlia is extremely fast and agile, especially in the water where she has the advantage and the dark. Her spines along her back can eject barbs which can be dodged. Her teeth lash out to crush if the proper button sequence is not pushed. She can also vomit several smaller parasites from her mouth that deal rapid damage. Personality "You're a very strange man." --Dahlia, remarking to James when they first meet. Quiet and not very outgoing, Dahlia was known to be independent and required no one's help. She was usually quiet around others and even somewhat shy as a child. This may be her desire to do things on her own after being treated as the "second stick" in her family, despite being the oldest. Dahlia was polite when she needed to be, but didn't consider the opportunity to put for the effort to do so any other time. When she met James, he brought out a strange feeling inside of her that she hadn't felt before. She smiled a lot around him, laughed and joked, something she wasn't allowed to do growing up. After they began dating, Dahlia opened up to people a lot more and even more so when Rose was born. Wardrobe Dahlia wears professional blouses and skirts to work beneath her lab coat. Yet there are times when she is seen wearing black slacks and a white button shirt. On her off-duty days, she wears comfortable casual clothes and slippers. She also enjoys wearing boots with her dresses and skirts when she goes out on her dates with James. She seems to have a taste for belts as well, even when she would not necessarily need them. Physical Appearance Dahlia is described as being tall and slender in build with long, straight black hair and lovely blue - green eyes. She is constantly remarking about how her physical appearance does not affect her job because she sees it to be trivial and meaningless, much like that of her daughter. Yet she possesses a natural beauty which needs no enhancement by things such as makeup and hair coloring. This is what brought James' attraction to her to begin with. Depression According to some of Dahlia's past histories and diary scraps found in the cells of the underground on Isle Alexandria, no doubt taken by the guards who had housed her, she was shown to have suffered depression in her childhood life. This may have been caused by her parents lavishing affection on her younger brother and having a tendency to ignore her, despite her superior grades and awards that she earned in school. She may have had to take medication for it given the severity of the condition. Immunities "It's just so strange how I have never once been to the doctor's office for anything other than checkups..." --Dahlia, remarking to Spencer about her health history. Strangely enough, Dahlia too was gifted with the same blessing of being born with a superior genetic trait which kept her from getting sick and this sparked Spencer's interest in her as well as it had James'. Her medical records suggest that she had never been sick a day in her life and Spencer performed his research to see if their family members possessed the same genetic superiority. While it does not seem inherited, it strongly suggests a low - level of human evolution. The Birth of Incubator "You are the most beautiful woman in the entire world. You gave me the greatest thing that I could ever have gotten." --James, to Dahlia when Rose is born. When Dahlia gave birth to Rose, she was extremely proud to have something that was hers. She was happy to have finally found her reason to exist and chastised James for wanting to spread it to the world, claiming that it wasn't necessary. He videotaped every moment that they shared in the short months that they had Rose. When Alex came to take Rose away, Dahlia struggled in the arms of the guards and screamed when they shot James in the leg. She made every attempt to beg them to let her see James one last time before she was placed in cryostasis. When she woke on Isle Alexandria, she was not directly subject to brutal torment in the same way that James had been. Instead, Alex started by talking with her and asking about her feelings of Rose being taken care of by another man to which he received mixed results. Dahlia was violent and angry and it took many to hold her down when Alex started his testing. It was not a pleasant one for her. "Rose...no...I can't...I can't forget..." --Dahlia's tormented words during her imprisonment and near insanity on Isle Alexandria Dahlia had probably suffered worse than James ever had during her experiments. She was shoved into a cell where her only memory of her daughter was a tiny photograph that she had with James cradling their baby. She screamed day and night until her throat went raw and she slowly started to lose her voice because of this. Alex performed tests on her that were slightly different from James'. Instead of injecting her with strains of the progenitor virus, he tested his own experimental strains on her and to his surprise, she did not become affected by them until after several months, her mind slowly starting to decay. With her mind, her body eventually gave in and she stopped struggling when they granted her injections. She became broken and listless, still keeping the now aged photo of her child on the walls of her cell. She even attempted to scribble in a diary - consisting of scrap paper - of what she was supposed to remember and it reveals that with her mind, her writing eventually changed as well. Before that, she wrote, "Why do I have to suffer like this?" Alex also fed her remnants of human organs and blood with water. The torture eventually became so bad for her, that Dahlia begged Alex to kill her and stop the pain that she endured. Alex did not grant her that mercy, instead, he pushed her insanity further and her testing. When she began to mutate, she grew to a great size and had to be moved to a larger compound. Unfortunately, this proved fatal to several of Alex's men when one individual mentioned Rose's name; and Dahlia, in the early stages of mutation went insane and attacked them, killing several of them while trying to escape. Of course, her attempts proved fatal and she was rendered paralyzed by the multiple guard systems placed around the island. She was placed in an underwater tank and put to sleep, dubbed too lethal to keep awake until the time would come for her to be used. Relationships Parents "I hated them. I know I shouldn't have, but I did." --Dahlia's diary insert. Dahlia's relationship with her parents proved to be as poor as Alex's had been. She started out as an only child and the apple of their eye. Unfortunately, when her brother was born, their affections reflected upon him instead. Dahlia was constantly feeling depressed and embittered by this, but she had hoped her parents would come to their senses and at least come to her awards ceremony for her Science project. When they failed to see her, Dahlia angrily confronted them about their lack of behavior around her and their apparent love of her brother more than herself. This was countered with cruel rebuttal and she was kicked from her home for it. She was 17 years old at the time. Albert Wesker "I don't know what to think about him. He's entirely too sneaky if you ask me." --Dahlia, in a flashback regarding Wesker. Dahlia had never had direct contact with Albert Wesker, but she did see him in passing many times with his friend at his side. She never liked the way he was always secretive about things and even more so, came to James about this. The two thought it best to keep themselves out of the strange man's affairs, for they also agreed that something wasn't quite right with Albert Wesker. Something that nagged away at her for a while. Rose Bedford "My daughter...I love her...I want to see her...They won't let me..." --Remnants of Dahlia's diary. In the short time that she had with her daughter, Dahlia immediately felt nothing but love for her. She wanted Rose to feel nothing but love and attention, the way that her parents had never given her growing up. She received the remark that her daughter resembled her in every way. When Alex came to take Rose away, Dahlia was hysterical and begged and pleaded to not have her child taken. She struggled until the last of her human days to remember Rose. Alex Wesker "Plllleeeaaase...killl...meeeee...ple...assseee...!" --Dahlia, partially mutated, pleading with Alex to kill her. Alex and Dahlia had met when Spencer had ordered their child to be taken from them. Dahlia had never met Alex formally and James often talked about him to her, seeing since he had the most interaction with the man. When she was under experimentation, Dahlia begged and pleaded to be killed, but she was never granted the request. Alex enjoyed experimenting with her the most because while Dahlia wanted death, she fought long and hard to remember who she was and who Rose was. James Pierce "Are you trying to make fun of me?" --Dahlia, in her meeting with James for the first time. When the two had first met, Dahlia was very cautious around James because of her fear of being hurt. James was not only strange to her with his unusual charm and characteristics, but in a sense, he gave her a feeling of warmth that she hadn't felt in a long time. She eventually fell in love with him, no longer able to feel any coldness due to the sweet and kind man that he was. When he was taken away, she went at tears, pleading to see him one last time. She never did. Ozwell Spencer "Now now, there is no room for passing judgment here, Dahlia. Your gifts will not go unappreciated by me." --Spencer, in a flashback to Dahlia. Spencer and Dahlia had met shortly after she joined Umbrella. Spencer offered her a place in his company because of her parents abandoning her, using her bitterness and her distrust to the outside world to exploit for his gain. Although they only associated in business and passing, they seemed to have a certain understanding for one another, and he even supported the union of James and the woman when they married inside Umbrella's meeting board room. Quotes *''"It's funny. I always thought I was going to be a princess when I was a little girl..."'' *''"Thank you, James. For just being here with me. Thank you."'' *''"I'm going to die here. I want it. I know it must be pathetic to beg for death, but nothing seems sweeter than to just leave it all behind. After all, what else could I possibly have left now that my world has been taken from me?"'' *''"Don't lie to me."'' *''"You'll deceive me, just like the others."'' *''"Is it fun, messing with Dahlia? Do they all get their jollies out of seeing me crying in the bathroom like a damn baby? Is that funny to you? I'm so thrilled to make everyone happy!"'' *''"What kind of man are you, James?"'' *''"I could have sprouted tentacles out of my ass and she wouldn't even blink..."'' *''"Please! Take me if you want! Don't take my daughter! Please! I'll give you anything!"'' Gallery Trivia *The girl's name Dahlia \da(h)-lia\ is pronounced DAL-yah. It is of Swedish and Scandinavian origin, and the meaning of Dahlia is "valley". Also the flower named for 18th-century Swedish botanist Anders Dahl. *The girl's name Jane \j(a)-ne\ is pronounced jayn. It is of Hebrew origin, and the meaning of Jane is "God's grace". Originally a feminine form of John. A longtime popular girl's name. It is not a royal name, but has been borne by the 16th century's Lady Jane Grey who was unwillingly proclaimed queen. *Dahlia's character was inspired by an old friend of the author's, who was known to be quiet, yet very kind. *It is clearly unlikely that Dahlia could have remembered Rose so far during her mutations and even more so, become aware that her name is Rose instead of Roselyn as she had originally named her before she was taken away. Though she may have been familiar with the name change while around Alex's men. *The Incubator's form actually came to the author's mind during a vivid nightmare. *Dahlia was originally going to make a brief appearance in the Viral Series as part of a flashback, but the author felt that it wouldn't be necessary. *Dahlia's monstrous form and the torment of a "mother" is similar to Hilda of Resident Evil: Darkside Chronicles. Appearances *Resident Evil: Code Genesis *Resident Evil: End of Days "Prequel to Code Genesis" ---- Remember this: "A bazooka in the hands of a woman PMS'ing can cause mass mayhem in a zombie apocalypse." --Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 17:07, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Category:Creatures Category:Umbrella Corporation Employees